


as sure as the stars in the sky

by cxyst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, im sorry i really am, posessiveness, this is basically just lovebiting??? so like, wow awesome more awful short fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/pseuds/cxyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘can mark you up proper now that tour’s over,’ he murmurs, voice so low liam could almost pretend not to hear. ‘make sure you remember you’re mine all the time.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sure as the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> so i accidentally wrote lilo for shinywhimsy….. and it is pure self indulgent fluff!!!! just a mess of over protectiveness and possessiveness and lovebites lovebites lovebites. oops!! hope it’s not too awful :)))

the paps crowd in around the automatic doors, snapping and flashing and pressing for more. louis had thought this would die down at the end of the tour, but apparently hq pictures of his trips to the grocery store are still a hot commodity for the tabloids.

and louis is tired. his mind is rambling, spinning in circles of wish want need. because he needs this break from touring more than he will ever let on, and now it’s being ruined. he is Louis Tomlinson, joker and songwriter and louder than life, and there is this kind of pressure to keep up the image, even standing in the frozen aisle in his comfiest beanie and liam’s jacket, with his eyes drooping a little against the fluorescents in the supermarket.

he turns away, knowing he’s forgotten liam’s favourite awful soy milk, but also knowing that if he doesn’t get out of here before that man with the flash at the end of the aisle says one more thing about his mother, he’ll snap.

he’s got security at his shoulder, because liam had insisted, and for once he’s glad for his overprotectiveness. because now as he heads out to his car, he can pretend that it’s liam’s big hand on his shoulder, guiding and helping. it’s easier to force a smile, then.

when louis gets home, liam is laid back all easy casual on the couch, half-sideways, propped up on the arm with his legs splayed out, thumbs on an xbox controller. his sweats are tighter around his thighs and his shirt has shifted up to show of that little strip of skin and stomach muscle and happy trail.

louis is exhausted and sick of paps and still trying to come down from the tour high, and there’s this gross feeling in the pit of his stomach. but it’s as easy as liam looking up and saying, ‘hey babe,’ in that soft fond way that he has, for that all to fade away. louis puts down the two bags of groceries that he did manage to purchase, kicks off his shoes and heads over to the sofa. liam’s eyes flick up from the screen again as he gets closer, and his smile is gentle, though he still flinches a little, waiting for the playful punch or nipple twist that would normally come.

louis smiles back, swallowing hard, one knee balanced on the couch cushion between liam’s. he knows he’s smaller than liam, and for once doesn’t care, because it means it’s easy to fold himself down between his thighs, to cuddle into his chest. he’s warm and broad and he smells like soap and that ridiculous sports deodorant he buys. louis breathes him in, settles down, fingers tracing a little circle on liam’s side where he can feel the ridges of his ribs rising and falling.

he can feel the moment when liam realises something is up. his head shifts as he moves to pause his game, hand coming down to the back of louis’ neck, thumb stroking light at his hairline.

‘y’alright lou?’ he asks softly. louis can hear how careful his tone is, and normally he would hate that, but now it just makes him feel looked after. he is tired and needy enough to want that, today.

he makes a little noncommittal noise, shoulders lifting in a tiny shrug. ‘paps,’ he murmurs into liam’s soft t-shirt.

liam tenses immediately. ‘did you take security? what happened? did they hurt you?’

‘no, no.’ louis feels a selfishly pleased twist in his chest at liam’s tone, the way his other hand comes down to wind around louis’ waist. ‘i took security, it’s all fine. i’m just a bit tired of it, you know?’

‘yeah,’ liam lets out a relieved breath. he hitches up louis’ shirt at the side to stroke at his hip, his tummy. ‘yeah, i know. you okay, though?’

louis smiles, bites at liam’s pec under his shirt, already feeling better. ‘am now. go back to your game, payno.’

liam laughs, petting at louis’ hip bone one more time before he picks up the controller.

it’s still a little strange to louis, how easily liam can improve his mood. it’s not often that somebody can do that, with louis being as stubborn as he is, and it’s an odd feeling, but kind of nice as well. it sits warm in his chest, right next to the word boyfriend and lazy morning sex.

louis closes his eyes for a little while, just concentrating on the feeling of liam’s chest moving with his breathing, thinking about his huge hands and soft mouth on his skin. he can actually feel his heart rate start to slow, his muscles start to relax, though he hadn’t even noticed he was that tensed up in the first place.

he lifts his head and snuggles up closer to liam’s chin, tugging down the neck of his shirt to get at his skin, trace small fingers over his collarbones.

liam barely reacts except to smile at the television, tip his neck back a little.

louis takes the invitation and leans up further to press his lips to liam’s skin. he feels soft and warm and cuddled in, starts out slow with gentle, wet kisses, watching goosebumps follow his mouth down the vein of liam’s neck.

his body feels so strong under louis, even as he drags his lips across the softness of liam’s pulse point, down the delicate skin at the base of his throat.

he feels the slight hitch in liam’s breath under his lips before he hears it, and lets his tongue press a little more in response, hot and soft, before he latches on properly and starts to leave a mark. liam makes a little pleased murmur, shifts his thighs apart a little more, but the sounds from the video game don’t falter.

louis pulls back after a moment to thumb over the faint red mark, rubbing his cheek against the softness of liam’s shirt where his pec is tensed, twitching.

'can mark you up proper now that tour's over,' he murmurs, voice so low liam could almost pretend not to hear. 'make sure you remember you're mine all the time.'

liam shivers through a quiet groan, xbox controller dropping from his hands, as louis bites a new spot and sucks hard.  
he smears his smile against liam’s neck as he feels one of his big hands come up to tangle in his hair, and the other slide down to grip at the hot skin of his lower back, rucking his shirt up.

'you're a horrible little tease, you know that?'

louis nips at the twin hickeys, already flushing darker under his lips, and smiles. ‘oh, is that a thing then?’ he asks innocently. he presses down hard on one of the marks just to hear liam’s choked off little groan.

'you bloody well know it's a thing,' he grits out, bottom lip white where his teeth are pressing. his eyebrows are all cute and furrowed as he manhandles louis closer, up his body. 'can i-?'

'mmm,' louis sighs out, immediately tilting his head to the side to let liam get those soft swollen lips on him.

liam sucks his own set of marks, three along the line of louis throat and jaw, smearing his lips across his skin to leave louis goosebumpy and pressing closer.

and they’re achey enough that louis knows they’ll take days to fade, just the way they both like them. (they’re possessive enough that they’ll slip light fingers under the collars of shirts, tug jumpers aside, in the middle of a crowded street, just to press down where they know it’ll make the other jolt and gasp.)

liam’s hairline smells soft and sweaty from lazing about all day, and louis nuzzles in closer to suck a quick little kiss up behind his ear, just to feel the closeness, the comfort.

'can i, wanna-' liam stutters, mind fuzzy and slow like it always gets when he's turned on. he fumbles to push louis' beanie back and off his soft, unstyled hair, tugging louis still closer so he can drag the collar of his t-shirt aside and bite into the top of his shoulder.

these are the places they have to be careful of while they’re on tour. the lovebite throbbing next to liam’s adam’s apple would never be allowed. but they even have to avoid places you wouldn’t think to be wary of, where clothing can slip or shift, or where they can’t pass it off as a clumsy bump or scrape.

(in keeping with the strict rules, liam sometimes takes to leaving teeth marks on louis’ wrists, watch him spend the next few days tugging his sleeves down, paranoid.)

now, though, it doesn’t matter. louis feels liam’s dick twitch into proper hardness against the top of his thigh, feels his breathing getting quicker in the rise and fall of his chest underneath louis’ body. and it makes louis feel all warm and fluttery inside to know that they can both de-stress - from tour, from paps, from everything - in this way, just by claiming each other up with lips and tongue and teeth, for no one but the silent walls of their apartment to see.

louis rocks down a little, nosing along liam’s jawline. ‘you’re gonna wreck my thighs like you did last time, aren’t you?’

liam’s breath catches in a low laugh and he nods, huge hands sliding down to squeeze louis’ ass and thighs through his trousers.

'i could barely walk, you bruised them up so good,' louis says on a gasp, spreading his legs to let liam snub his fingers up against his hole.

liam smiles, sucks and bites at louis’ earlobe. ‘i’ll carry you.’


End file.
